


Build God, Then We'll Talk

by DisenchantedHelena



Series: Peter can sing [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, He really good at it, Lots of Panic! songs, Peter can sing, Songfic, This has been revised btw, for all you sinners, i love this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: "It's the substandard motels on the la-la-la-la-laCorner of 4th and Fremont StreetAppealing only 'cause they're just that unappealingAny practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon enteringThe rooms have a hint of asbestosAnd maybe just a dash of formaldehydeAnd a habit of decomposingRight before your very la-la-la-la eyes"The Avengers stared at the video of Spider-Man singing atop a roof.Their was only one thought on their minds.Bitch, since when?





	1. Video

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116095

Peter Parker stumbled into the library with a partially unzipped backpack and an empty coffee cup, bags under his eyes as he savored the last few drops overly sweetened, creamer filled drink. He tossed the cup into the trashcan and paused, reaching for his earbuds. A certain melody caught his attention from one of the school computers, a somewhat large crowd of kids formed around the monitor. He paused, thankful for his enhanced hearing. It sounded like a familiar Panic! song, but it didn't sound like Brendon. It sounded like..him. 

_Nononononono!_ His thoughts were hurried as he quickly pulled up YouTube and, with shaking fingers, hurriedly typed " _Spider-Man Build God Then We'll Talk_ ". He shoved his earbuds in and clicked play on the video. The camera was shaky, but it clearly showed Peter in the Spider-Man suit, dancing on a random rooftop to the familiar song. His voice was loud, and he could faintly spot the same earbuds he was currently wearing. He cursed them silently.

" _There are no..._  
Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things  
Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things " 

The hero swung off once he heard a scream in the distance, leaving Peter embarrassed as he stared at the screen for a minute as the video ended. "Oh God," he muttered, burying his face in his hands to hide his blush. "He's really good," a girl who'd been at the computer said, and he walked behind a shelf to conceal his growing redness. "Yeah, I never would've thought Spidey could sing," another student chimed in. "Hm, I guess he's alright," a boy said, sounding semi-jealous. Someone jealous of Peter Parker, though his alter-ego, the mere thought almost made him bark out a laugh.

"Please please I am begging to any gods out there, do not let the Avengers see this," he whispered, clenching his eyes closed tight. The warning bell rang and he bit his lip, shoving his phone into his bag before he zipped it all the way up, heading to class before he was late. If the Avengers saw this, he'd probably join in on that eating laundry detergent fad. That sounded better than having the Avengers see him _dancing_ and _singing_. 

" **Spider-Man singing Build God Then We'll Talk video high quality** " Tony blinked at the title of the video, seeing the familiar red and blue of the costume. clicked it, expecting some silly edit. Instead, once the shaky camera settled on a rooftop and he caught a glimpse of the familiar spandex-clad teen, he realized it was footage of Peter alright. He leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow as he began to hum quietly, finally coming into full-blown singing. His eyes widened once the teen did so. Because fuck, he was good. _Really_ good.

" _It's the substandard motels on the la-la-la-la-la_  
Corner of 4th and Fremont Street  
Appealing only 'cause they're just that unappealing  
Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos  
And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde  
And a habit of decomposing  
Right before your very la-la-la-la eyes"

Tony grinned proudly once the video finished, having shown the Avengers. Even Natasha looked impressed by the teen. Clint jumped to his feet, throwing quick hand gestures at the screen. "Since when can he sing?!" He asked, eyes wide. Tony shrugged. Bucky chuckled. "Well, he's much better than you or Birdbrains, I'd say we replace you two." Both men gave the soldier an offended look, Tony's jaw gaping and Clint pressing a hand to his chest. 

"If i'm correct," Bruce suddenly said, glancing down at his watch, "Spider-Man should be here in three..two..one." As if on cue, the masked teen climbed through the window and threw his mask off, running a hand through his hair. "Hey you g- _nooooooo_ he whined, glaring at the finished video. Tony gave him a smug glance. "You're pretty good, underoos." Peter pouted, cheeks red as he huffed and made his way down to the lab. 

It took a few days, but Peter could sing to himself again. In fact, while Tony was upstairs, he glanced around and began softly, the familiar melody began as he continued working on a new web fluid.

" _Back to the streets where we began_  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Well, now we're feeling so good  
Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

 _Back to the street where we began_  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can  
Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon" 

He got progressively louder, zoning out, the world around him fading away as he sang to himself. He hadn't noticed Tony reenter the lab, nor had he noticed the billionaire duck behind the wall to listen to him as he sang without being noticed. He scribbled down a few ideas for webbing and then continued on, still oblivious to the world. 

" _Your eyes are the size of the moon_  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon" 

" _Back to the street_  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?  
Back to the place, hey  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean" 

Tony accidentally made a strange noise, snapping Peter out of the trance-like state he'd been in. Tony had quickly stepped out from behind the wall while he was looking at his invention, as to not appear creepy, but it was obvious he'd been listening. "Tony!" He squeaked. They both heard footsteps before Tony could defend himself. "Tony, are you tormenting Peter?" Steve gave him the Eyebrows of Disappointment. "No!" He replied indignantly, "he was singing when I came back down here! I was innocently listening.

"You didn't call me down?" Steve 'Captain America' Rogers pouted. Full on fucking pouted. Peter wished he had his camera, because oh man that could be such a good meme, but he was more shocked by the fact Steve wanted to spy on him as well.

Peter spluttered. "STEVE?! You too?" He asked, eyeing the soldier, who smirked. "You're good, what can I say?" He shrugged and retreated before Peter could say anything else. The teen groaned and flopped into his chair, tinkering with his webbing while pouting, brow furrowed. 

"Oh my Goooood," Peter put his head in his hands, still blushing.


	2. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve would have a field-day with those lyrics.

"Alright, the camera is set up." Steve turned to Tony, frowning slightly. "I don't know, Tony..this feels wrong." Tony shrugged, rolling his eyes slightly. "Relax, Mr. Saint, it's not like we're over-invading his privacy," he replied. Steve sighed and quickly left with the billionaire, leaving the camera rolling in Peter's room, waiting for him to return from his patrol like normal.

The teen entered his room a few minutes later, pulling off his mask and setting it on his desk. He put in his earbuds, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed a change of clothes to put on after his suit, then quickly walking into the conjoined bathroom to change. He reemerged a few minutes later, singing once again, his eyes closed as he half-danced, half-walked across his room.

"Alright, alright  
Alright, alright  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though  
Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though  
It's a hell of a feeling though

Who are these people?  
I just woke up in my underwear  
No liquor left on the shelf  
I should probably introduce myself  
You shoulda' seen what I wore  
I had a cane and a party hat  
I was the king of this hologram  
Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand  
Memories tend to just pop up  
Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves  
Five-thousand people with designer drugs  
Don't think I'll ever get enough (don't think I'll ever get enough)" 

He continued on, humming some parts as he texted his friends and brushed out his hair. He stretched and yawned, quietly checking the time on his phone as he continued singing with Brendon Urie. He fluffed his hair slightly and checked any wounds he had. Nothing that wouldn't heal in the morning, minus a nasty gash in his arm. He wrapped it and made sure it'd heal properly before flopping into bed. 

He turned and noticed the camera, rolling his eyes. "Honestly?" He muttered, flipping off the view. He could never do anything in piece. He stood, striding over to the device and turning the video feed off with a single 'privacy-invasion has been found'. He returned to his bed and curled up, smirking victoriously as he closed his eyes, turning off his phone.

Steve would have a field-day with those lyrics.


	3. BONUS CHAPTER: LIP SYNC BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i5DEipIWh4  
> Q U E E N S

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WHY WAS I NEVER SHOWN THIS?" 

Peter stumbled quickly into the living room, confusion and worry on his face. He looked at the TV, expression replaced by horror. "No, no, no! Guys! I swear it was a dare, don't-!" The video started. Everyone's face turned to confusion as Peter danced across the stage in a suit and hat to _Singin' in the Rain_. This didn't seem like very much of a big deal. Peter disappeared behind a wall of umbrellas, the song changing. 

And then Peter Parker walked out in a slutty Rihanna outfit. Sam, Steve, Tony, and Clint's jaw dropped. Bucky, Bruce, and Natasha looked vaguely surprised, if not impressed with the way Peter strutted confidently across the stage. Peter was fine with MJ and Ned and hell, even random people seeing this on TV, but the Avengers?! Now he was totally and completely done for. He wanted the sweet embrace of death. 

"The Avengers....are seeing me...in a slutty Rihanna outfit." He whispered, eyes dull as he stared at his palms. He glanced up at the TV, finding that he was still dancing and thrusting into the air while _Umbrella_ played. "End my life. Shoot me in fucking the head," he muttered. "My life is miserable, the Avengers are seeing this. God has abandoned this timeline." 

"Guys it was a dare," he attempted again, bordering on a whine. "Guyssss!" He was unheard, everyone fixed on the screen as the song continued, watching as water began coming from the ceiling, watching as Peter danced in it. The song finally ended, and he leaped into the air, falling onto his back as the song died out. "Ughhhhhhhhhh," he whined, putting his hands to his head. 

When it ended, most of them were staring, stuck in some form of shock. Their eyes wide, some of their jaws partially open. "Oh my God, I broke the Avengers!" He paused for a moment. If he was quick enough, he could escape before they snapped out of it, avoid any questioning from them and hope they forgot about it by tomorrow morning. If not, he could live in his room forever.

"What the shit, Parker?!" Peter froze, grinning sheepishly at Bucky, who was the first to snap out of his shocked state. "It was a dare!" He repeated, faceplanting into the couch with a small whine. His life was over! 

Peter just groaned and faceplanted into the couch.


End file.
